brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthrax/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and a robot, Moby, are looking through a pile of letters. One of the envelopes has no return address. It is addressed to "Tim and Moby, BrainPOP.com." TIM: Who's that one from? MOBY: Beep. TIM: No return address? Huh. Chuck it. The envelope is tossed into a garbage can. TIM: Hey, here's one from Mira. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What is anthrax? From, Mira. Well, anthrax is a disease that's caused by a bacterium called Bacillus anthracis. Anthrax creates spores: tough, seed-like structures that can lay dormant for decades. There's been a lot of talk about anthrax in the news over the past few years. It freaked Moby out, so we decided to do some research. An animation shows bacteria and bacterial spores. TIM: Anthrax usually infects herbivores, or plant eaters, like cattle, sheep, goats, and camels that live in agricultural areas. Wild animals can be affected, too. Even in those areas, anthrax infection is really uncommon. An animation appears of sheep in a pasture. Small images appear of cattle, goats, and camels. TIM: Anthrax is fatal if it's not treated. An image appears of a dead sheep, lying on its side in a pasture. TIM: After an animal dies, the anthrax spores can stay alive, even underground, for years and years. Images of spores appear. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It's really, really rare, but anthrax can also occur in humans when they're exposed to infected animals or tissue from infected animals. There are three main types of anthrax infection. Cutaneous anthrax infections occur when the bacterium enters a cut or abrasion on the skin. This causes sores that are pretty easy to recognize. An image of a human arm with a large sore on it appears. TIM: Inhalation anthrax happens when the anthrax bacterium is inhaled into the lungs. An animation appears of a human silhouette, with two pink lungs. There are bacteria and spores in the background. TIM: Intestinal anthrax can happen if a person eats contaminated meat. p>The silhouette becomes solid black. The intestines are shown on the silhouette, and a piece of meat appears near the silhouette's head. TIM: It's scary to think about, but anthrax is also being used as a biological weapon. What that means is that some bad people are intentionally exposing others to the bacterium that causes anthrax. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Don't stress about it too much, Moby. TIM: The chances that the average person on the street will get infected are slim to none. Nine images appear, representing a variety of people of different ages, genders, and races. TIM: And if someone is exposed to anthrax, they can go to their doctor and get antibiotics right away. Most of the time, taking those antibiotics will prevent the infection altogether. An image appears of a large bottle of antibiotics. Tim sneezes. Moby ducks and covers his face. TIM: Excuse me. Moby remains cowered, with his hands over his face. TIM: Hey, Moby! Anthrax isn't contagious, and it can't be passed from person to person like a cold or strep throat. Besides, I don't have it. Moby takes his hands from his face, straightens himself, and smiles. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Geez, you're really jumpy today. Like, even for you. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Why don't we make your favorite milkshake? Moby throws his arms upward and runs off smiling. TIM: I, uh, think we have some anchovies and peanut butter from last time. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts